


Hope

by schakatze



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, final fantasy 14 - Fandom
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Gen, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schakatze/pseuds/schakatze
Summary: Back in Eorzea, one Warrior of Light finds herself seeking out the very thing that may return her hope, or break her completely.
Kudos: 11





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed, unedited, written at work as usual because I'm about to explode from this stupid game. M A J O R Spoilers for patch 5.3 and the end of Shadowbringers so read on at your own risk.

_"Steady now, and listen. I told you before that I had a plan, and that when all was said and done, I would ask a favour of you."_

_"... Promise me you'll take me on your next adventure. A journey. Together. That's all I ask."_

She bit back the tears that threatened to form, and for the first time in a long time, she felt hope. Hope that she finally had the chance to save someone near and dear. The same hope that she had lost when she lost _him_.

She gripped the reins tighter in her hand, lips pulling into a thin, determined line as she urged her chocobo on. The urge-- No, _need_ to reach her destination _now_ immediately as her thoughts narrowed down to the crystal tucked safely away in her bag.

Finally, the inky blue bird skidded to a stop with a loud squawk, fluffing his feathers indignantly as his rider hopped off and sprinted her way down the crystalline passageway. Her enthusiasm was curbed the slightest bit with a tinge of guilt, but she knew that any hard feelings her feathered companion had now would be easily soothed by a nice long rest at the Free Company’s stable, with plenty of brushing and greens. But right now, there was a more important task at hand.

The thud of the giant doors opening sent a thrill down her spine, her excitement growing with each step she took closer, closer to the top. She should be exhausted by now, not having taken a moment to rest since this whole ordeal began. But where exhaustion should have been, restlessness filled instead.

As the final door to the throne room opened, she clutched the crystal tighter to her chest. Her footsteps echoed far too loudly in the empty room, each click of her heels against the crystal floor turning her excitement into trepidation. It had to work, she’d seen it happen with the Scions-- _but their bodies were devoid of both memory and soul, and he still has his. Afterall he’s merely sleeping right now. Worst come to worst--_

No. That was a train of thought she refused to entertain. Krile had given her the go, and if there was anyone she’d trust with these sorts of matters, it’d be her. Still, she sent a prayer to Azeyma, to Hydaelyn, to any of the Twelve who would listen. This was her last hope, her last thread to snap before she broke. She had lost one too many of those she loved already.

_Please._

She held the crystal aloft, mismatched eyes focusing intently on the sleeping figure on the throne. He looked so small, so frail. Was the tower sustaining his body enough? Or was it simply keeping him on the edge of life all these years? Questions surged one after the other through her mind as the glow from the crystal grew. She felt her heart in her throat, breath trembling as the light grew too bright and she had to look away. She felt the hum of the crystal, a sense of warmth enveloping her entire being for a moment as time came to standstill before…

Nothing.

She looked around, head darting side to side as the silence grew heavier with each passing second. Panic started growing, the crystal now dull and lifeless in her hands.

Had she failed? Had she come this far all for nothing but to fail?

She had never been so glad to hear the breath of another person. Her head jerked back towards the throne, the redheaded figure stirring from, body heavy from a long nap.

Red eyes met hers, and the corners of his lips curled up into a warm smile. She stepped closer, only to find herself rushing forward when his legs gave out under him after a failed attempt at rising from his seat. She found herself on the ground, arms wrapped tightly around his body, trembling violently as she forced her heart to calm down. He was alright, if albeit weak. Nothing Krile couldn’t handle, or Eos if it came down to that.

“... Good morning old friend.” G’raha laughed, a puff of warm air against her neck that finally broke her control. She gripped the back of his shirt, face buried in his shoulder as the tears started.

Maybe she could start hoping again.

“Welcome back.”


End file.
